legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P6/Transcript
(Daniel and his team are seen standing in a large white void) Daniel:....... Adam: Ummm.... Amanda: So....white. Adriana: How are we gonna find the Spirit Realm in this situation? Daniel: Can't be too hard. Oliver: Yeah, I mean it's just an empty void. Adam: Wait, hold on. Daniel: Hm? Adam: I think I see something. (Adam points down the void. Miles away, an ancient-looking door is seen on the other side) Daniel: Oh you gotta be kidding me. Adam: It's REALLY far! Oliver: Shit... Amanda: We gotta walk to that?? Daniel: Guess so. Adam:..... Oliver: well, I'm not walking. I'll wait for you at the door! Adam: Oliver wait! (Oliver runs off at high speed toward the door) Adam: *Growls* Daniel: *Sighs* Let's get moving. (The others start running toward the door. The scene then cuts to the heroes sitting around in Lestros's living room) Alex:..... Erin:...... (Lestros enters) Lestros: I do apologize for the mess guys. Being in a realm with random things happening twenty four seven is a real hassle! Alex: We can see that. Lestros: Oh now don't be so upset heroes! Just because I didn't let you go help the others doesn't mean we're not friends! Erin: But what if they get lost? Lestros: They won't! That void is nothing but endless white! Alex:..... Lestros: Now come on, put a smile on your gloomy faces already! You're with Lestros, and when you're with Lestros, every day is chaos! Erin: Right. Charlie: Can we be Targhuls again? Lestros: Certainly dear friends! Charlie: Great! Lestros: When the realm decides you can be. Charlie: Oh come on! Zulu: *Sighs* Lestros: Now then, who wants that pizza? (Lestros snaps his fingers and a large tray appears. He removes the covers and shows what looks like a completely normal pizza) Miles:... I don't.... Trust this. Raynell: It looks normal. Erin: Oh pepperoni! Lestros: Hehe, enjoy. (Erin takes a slice of pizza and takes a bite off before....) ???: GAAAAAAH!!!!! Erin: Huh?? (Erin looks to find the pizza now has two eyes as it looks around in fear) ???: Oh my god!! Oh my god, I'M BEING EATEN!!! Alex: The hell?? ???: My legs! MY LEGS ARE GONE!!! Erin: AAAAAAH!!! ???: AAAAAAHHHH!!! Lestros: *Snickers* ???: What have you done!? YOU ATE MY LEGS!!! Erin: I-I-I-I-I-I- ???: WHY DID YOU EAT ME LEGS!!?!? Erin: I-I-I- LESTROS!!! FIX HIS LEGS!!! Lestros: Sorry, can't fix what didn't exist in the first place! ???: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Erin puts the pizza down in fear) Erin:..... Lestros: *Laughing* Living pizza everyone! Scott: LESTROS YOU SICK BASTARD!!! Lestros: Aww take a joke guys! Kyle: Joke? *Points to the pizza* THAT IS NOT A JOKE!!! ???: MY LEEEEEGS!!!! MY LEEEEEGS!!!!! Erin:..... *Covers her mouth as she's about to throw up* Lestros: *Sigh* (Lestros snaps his fingers and the pizza returns to normal) Lestros: There, is that better? ???: *Gasp* My legs! They're back! THANK YOU GOD!! COME ON GUYS!! LET'S MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!! (Suddenly all the pizza gets up and runs off with the leader) Erin:...... Alex:..... Lestros: Jeez guys, what was that? I thought you all liked my jokes. Erin: Lestros, that wasn't funny. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts